I do
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: What to do in the Weasly household where nearly everyone is sat in the living room and a storms happening outside. Well since there all legends they all have some stories to share. Who wants to starts first? I DO. Au


_I own nothing J.K. Rowling does. I know some of these die but I don't care I refuse to believe they die, there merely absent. : )_

It was another Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. All the family was there, including honoree members so the house was quite filled. Normally everyone would branch out in to the garden but the rain pattered on the ground with a grey sky stretching for miles. The women had just brought out hot chocolate and coffee for all with some of Molly Weasley's famous biscuits.

The children where sat on the floor playing games and drawing. While everyone else crowded around the Muggle TV while chatting of family life. The men were absorbed by the TV, many trying to hide tears that slowly crept down their cheeks. Pride and Prejudice was showing and the amusement for the women as the men cried was brightening up the dull day.

Thunder crashed around the house, the lightning flashed several times. The TV fell quite as all the Muggle lights sent the room into darkness. Startled gasps from the adults as many spilt their hot coffee onto their laps, the youngest children whimpered; Dora; Teddy's and Victories daughter started wailing. The boys James and Fred who never grew up snickered as the bumped into their younger cousins pretending to be ghosts. Luckily Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus and surprisingly Sirius still remembered they possessed wands.

Arthur clapped his hands together know he could see again he suddenly got excited. "Cradles, let's use cradles."

The group looked around stumped most where pure bloods and had never heard of "cradles"

Hermione suddenly clicked and smiled warmly at Arthur. "Mr.… I mean Arthur there called candles, do you have any? We also need candle holders and matches."

Without answering Arthur sped off towards his Muggle room, the group looked towards Hermione. "You'll see in a minute." Harry agreed and the group felt safe the house would not be destroyed.

"Let's tell a story that's what Muggle's normally do." Harry had always seen this on TV when he was with the Dursley's but never done it himself since he had his cupboard.

"That's a grand idea Harry." Hermione quickly organizing everyone, once Arthur had returned, she lit the candles just to be careful and levitated them into the air. A circle filled the room, around the coffee table with an assortment of sweets and snacks.

Arthur and Molly sat on the sofas with molly bouncing Charlie's youngest son Raxan on her leg. Next to the sofa on the floor were Bill and Fleur with their children Dominique and Louis next to them. Victoire was sat next to Teddy, who was holding Dora. Their other two sons Mark and Cameron where sat on either side of Lissy the third child of theirs. Charlie was next with an arm wrapped around his daughter Mandy, her twin brother john sat next to her then Charlie's wife Fiona. Percy had an arm wrapped around Audrey while their two daughters Molly and Lucy where talking busily to Fred and Roxanne while their parents George and Angelia cuddled up together. Ron was busy trying to make Hermione blush so he barely noticed Fred and Anglia next to him laughing. Hugo was next to his parents happily eating the food in front of him. Rose had finally convinced her dad that Scorpious was not like his father, so he sat there quite happily without fear of getting beaten by the male Weasley's as he held Roses hand. Ginny was talking to Lily quietly about the latest fashions while James, Albus and Harry discussed quidditch tactics. Next in line were Luna and her husband Rolf with their children Lorcan and Lysander. Neville and Hannah where lounging against the back of the other sofa and talking to Tonks and Remus. Sirius had finally settled down, his wife Elizabeth was a squib, but their two young children had just entered Hogwarts, Sam and Ella while at home would team up with Fred and James. The marauders and the twins saw great things for those four. Hagrid was sat behind them but already in a drunken stupor, snoring gently and muttering in his sleep. Neville's children Riley and Ashley where travelling overseas on their gap year. Normally there would be more people but the girlfriends were missing and some order members where too. But the group was big enough as it was.

"So what are we gonna talk about then." James shouted above the noise, everyone became silent concentrating hard. Lilly spoke up "I want to hear about the golden trio again or the Marauders."

Sirius suddenly exclaimed "what about our greatest moments since where not all in the marauders greatest people ever or those golden trio people." The group was laughing at Harry's and Ron's faces. Hermione was laughing as well, she knew Sirius too well now, and they had become really close friends. A murmur of agreement passed through the group.

"So who wants to start."


End file.
